


And these heartbreaks teach us

by Silberias



Series: Kingdom Come [1]
Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Appolonia doesn't die in Sicily, Gen, Kay is wistful about her old beau, Michael tries to keep her safe by having her go by a different name, that goes about as well as expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/pseuds/Silberias
Summary: Kay Adams never hears from Michael Corleone after he disappears to Europe, instead she teaches for a few years until a beautiful little girl appears in her classroom.





	And these heartbreaks teach us

Marianna Vitelli was one of the newer girls in Kay's class. She had soft waves of jet black hair that were carefully braided back by some loving hand, and she had a sweet tilt to her words. Her mother had an oval face and spoke in rapid, carelessly broken English--Kay had the feeling that Mrs. Vitelli could speak better English if she wanted to, she just had other things to do than speak slowly and carefully. No, in Mrs. Vitelli's life there were no doubt meatballs to make and mushrooms to slice and rosaries say. It was a bit melancholy but also a bit idyllic in a way, watching Mrs. Vitelli walk her daughter and much younger son to the school every day. The little boy had big dark eyes in a long face and he waved at his sister until she went into the school and Mrs. Vitelli picked him up to walk home. It made Kay remember Michael. He had wanted children--as many as he could possibly have, he'd said once. A big house full of children, the way all of the houses of his childhood were. Kay had joked that it was good that she didn't mind marrying a Catholic, and he had smiled--slowly, then all at once.

He'd loved her, even if he'd never said it.

One day little Marianna did not come to school though. The front office sent along a note to Kay's classroom halfway through the morning--the girl's mother had been shot dead at the grocer's the day before, the family was trying to keep it out of the papers for a day or so. The note instructed her to tell the other children in the class that Marianna would not be in for a while, and to be kind when she returned. 

It was more than a week before the little girl came back to school, getting out of a black Cadillac and accompanied by six men--one of which picked her up and hitched her high on his hip. Marianna's face was pale, her dark hair tied back by a simple ribbon. No loving hands to plait her locks together anymore. Her skinny arms were swallowed by the black frock she wore, her legs limp and her feet dangled freely. It was like looking at a corpse instead of a six year old child. The little boy was nowhere to be seen.

And then the man looked up from his contemplation of the sidewalk and met her eyes-- _Michael._

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the first Godfather movie again this weekend, I had some drabbly feelings. I think I've got this out of my system, I hope you enjoyed it if you read it.


End file.
